


The Start of the Beginning

by nitamar



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitamar/pseuds/nitamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Doctor leaves Demons Run, he decides to check on River in Stormcage before he starts the mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I got really bored in class yesterday so I wrote this while pretending to be programming :D It's very short but I think I'd share it. Hope you like it.

The TARDIS landed in stormcage.

"What time have you picked me, dear?" the Doctor murmured. He wanted to check on River before he go find her as a baby. The TARDIS simply unlocked the door with a click. Then the Doctor heard voices.

"I'm sorry Doctor Song. This place is your home from now on." "Get off me. I can walk myself." "My stuff, GIVE ME BACK MY STUFF!" Then he heard several loud bangs, and all was silent.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and peeked out. The TARDIS had landed in a dark, storage like room, the Doctor opened the door carefully and find himself outside River's cell again.

"Doctor!" exclaimed River, not caring to keep her voice down, nor did she look surprised.

"Doctor they took my stuff. My scanner my gun my clothes. Oh Doctor turn away I look ugly in these." The Doctor smiled. Everything was clear. He now knew why he doted on her.

"It's alright, where did they take them?" "Loked in that shelf over there I think."

The Doctor walked across and soniced open the shelf. "Here," he handed it to River, she clenched it tightly and eyed the screwdriver thoughtfully.

"Doctor can you give me the sonic?" she pleaded, her eyes twinkled maliciously. "No River you stay put in your cell." the Doctor said, "The universe is definitely safer when you are safely locked up."

"Doctor I hate you!" River pouted. "No, you don't." The Doctor laughed, as he casually put his arm around her neck, pulling her closer into a kiss. River was startled, but she recovered quickly and kissed the Doctor back.

"What's that for?" she played his bowtie as they broke apart.

"Well I know on earth you mean it different but on Gallifrey it's how you reassure your little girl." the Doctor said, looking at her lovingly. "Don't tell mummy that, and give it back here."

River put her hand in her pocket reluctantly and handed in the sonic screwdriver she just pickpocketed.

"You are so like your mom, Melody."

"You only call me Melody when you are worried about me." River said, frowning.

"I'm always worried about you." the Doctor said, his eyes suddenly sad and tired, but only for a split second.

"Here, take the psychic paper. Sent a message to me when you need me."

"What about my birthday, you promised me a planet every year!"

"Don't worry, I remeber that." The Doctor winked at her, turned and walked back to the TARDIS.

"Now dear", he bounced to the console as he closed the door behind him. "Let's ensure it all begins."

**Author's Note:**

> *2016!me edit: this was one of my very first fanfics and my first of Doctor/River. Oh gallifrey I was a baby back then. And we knew so little of the dynamics of the ship. I'm leaving this here for archiving's sake.


End file.
